


Колыбельная.

by Tayash



Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash





	

Тайга приходит как обычно поздно. Он всё так же привычно разувается в коридоре, бросая сумку на пол, так же привычно идёт в спальню, где его ждет Кентаро, и забирается под теплый бок, забывая обо всех проблемах. Он до безумия счастлив, что хоть что-то остается в этом мире неизменным, как бы сложно поначалу ни было. 

 

\- Я хочу в душ, - тихо скулит Тайга, зарываясь носом в складки темной с растянутым воротом футболки, и потягивается, отчего суставы в острых коленках звонко хрустят. Кентаро хмурится. Ему не нравится, что Тайга стал сильнее выматываться на репетициях и доводить себя почти до состояния изнеможения. - Но я не дойду, я сегодня просто труп.

  
Кентаро мягко улыбается, подхватывая пальцами край клетчатой рубашки, и тянет её вверх.

  
\- Обломишься с душем, сегодня тебя ждет кое-что получше.

  
Тайга недоумевает, а Ясуи не перестает его потихоньку раздевать, избавляясь от одежды, пока тот не остается в одних плавках. На красноречивый недвусмысленный взгляд и выгнутую в немом вопросе бровь Кентаро решает не отвечать. Вместо этого он поднимается с кровати и тянет Тайгу за собой под протестующие мычания.

  
\- Ты изверг, маленький беспощадный тиран, не знающий сочувствия. Я так устал сегодня, - ноет Тайга, едва переставляя ноги. Он широко зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью, и внезапно понимает, что его ведут в ванную. - Что ты задумал?

  
\- Увидишь, - хитро улыбается Кентаро и кивает. - Заползай уже, страдающее существо. А то маленький беспощадный тиран лишит тебя удовольствия понежиться в горячей ванне и расслабиться после тяжелого дня.

  
\- Ты шутишь? - переспрашивает Тайга, словно не верит в сказанное. В глазах искреннее удивление. Тайга же сам не знал, когда закончится репетиция, так откуда было знать Кентаро, чтобы успеть все подготовить?! - Ты... ты серьезно?

  
Ясуи неопределенно хмыкает и кивает на дверь, как бы говоря "ну давай уже". Он решает не говорить, что благодаря сообщению Хокуто об окончании репетиции, он успел вовремя. И Тайга, всё ещё не веря своему счастью, ступает в душную ванную, чувствуя, как почти подгибаются колени. С каждым разом Кентаро удивляет его все больше и больше, хотя казалось, что больше уже просто некуда. Тайга поворачивается к нему лицом и целует, порывисто и сухо, до нескольких пропущенных ударов сердца.

  
\- Я говорил, что тебя обожаю?

  
\- За сегодня ты писал мне об этом уже четырежды, - смеется Кентаро.

  
\- Так вот, я тебя не обожаю. Я тебя...

  
Договорить ему не дают, прикладывая палец к губам и качая головой. По какой-то причине, не совсем понятной даже самому Кентаро, "люблю" не подходит их отношениям. Оно слишком неопределенное, всеобъемлющее и расфокусированное. Оно сразу обо всем и ни о чем конкретно. Кентаро же может сказать сотней вариантов, что между ним и Тайгой, не прибегая к такому пресловутому и скучному слову "люблю".

  
\- Знаю, - отвечает он с улыбкой. - Лезь давай, несчастный.

  
Тайга ни секунды не смущаясь стягивает последний предмет одежды и осторожно опускает ногу в воду - чуть горячее, чем он привык, но терпимо - затем вторую, и наконец садится, скрываясь до пояса в приносящей облегчение воде, вытягиваясь настолько, насколько это возможно. Мышцы сводит от расслабления после долгих нагрузок.

  
\- Можно я утону от удовольствия? - мурлычет он, прислоняясь спиной к стенке ванны и откидывая голову назад, блаженно прикрыв веки. Кентаро взъерошивает любимые черные волосы и садится позади него на широкий кафельный выступ, перед этим отодвинув банные принадлежности (шампунь, бальзамы и все остальное) в сторону. Одну ногу он устраивает на бортике, другой просто болтает в воздухе. - Ты не ответил.

  
\- Конечно же нет, умник. Ночь только начинается.

  
С этими словами он наклоняется и целует приоткрытые теплые губы, пальцами рисуя дорожки по груди Тайги. Горячим воздухом тяжело дышать, лицо покрывается капельками пота, а футболка быстро намокает. Тайга смотрит снизу вверх, дьявольски ухмыляясь.

  
\- Снимай!

  
\- Может мне еще и к тебе присоединиться? - смеется Ясуи и быстрым движением избавляется от верха, бросая его на пол. Влажная кожа приятно скользит под пальцами. Тайга тянет руки вверх и снова просит поцелуя. Кентаро становится резким и жадным. Ему нравится прикусывать губы Тайги под его тихие вздохи и чуть сильнее сжимать пальцы на белой шее, чувствуя, как учащается пульс. - Тебе надо расслабиться.

  
Тело прошибает дрожь и ему в ответ удивленно хмыкают. Довести до такого состояния и говорить о расслаблении?! Да он ненормальный! Чужое дыхание щекочет ухо - Кентаро смеется.

  
\- Возбудился, да? - его вибрирующий шепот оседает где-то ниже поясницы, да и Тайга выдает себя с головой тяжелым дыханием и ярким румянцем на острых скулах. - Ну же, прикоснись к себе. Я хочу посмотреть.

  
Кентаро дерзкий и совершенно беззастенчивый в таких моментах, и Тайга не знает, куда себя деть от смущения. Ему пора бы привыкнуть, но каждый раз его словно впервые накрывает и он чувствует себя школьницей в умелых руках. Рука сама тянется под воду, а длинные ресницы касаются кожи.

  
Тайга дышит с надрывом, кусая припухшую от поцелуев губу и отворачивая лицо. Кентаро шепчет на ухо такие пошлости, что тело раз за разом прошибает дрожь до самых кончиков пальцев.

  
Ясуи целует его в висок, когда Тайга кончает с его именем на губах.

  
\- Заслужил от меня поощрение, - удовлетворенно кивает Кентаро, выдавливает на ладони гель для душа и вспенивает, прикасаясь ладонями к расслабленным плечам Тайги. - Ты такой красивый...

  
Кентаро всегда с легкостью меняется. Вот он грубый, пошлый, не стесняется в словах и говорит первое, что придет в голову, как бы вызывающе это ни звучало, а спустя минуты уже нежный котенок, ищущий теплые руки, которые его приласкают. Кентаро не часто бывает настолько противоположным себе обычному, и Тайга впитывает каждое такое перевоплощение максимально детально, запоминая всё, от запахов и звуков до ощущений от каждого прикосновения. Он знает, что Кентаро доверяет ему себя чуть более, чем полностью, и не хочет, чтобы это изменилось даже на десятую долю в сторону уменьшения.

  
\- Не говори ничего, - шепчет Тайга и накрывает его ладонь своей. - Не надо.

  
Тайге достаточно того, что он рядом, что держит его за руку во сне и целует в уголок губ по утрам перед выходом. Тайге вполне хватает того, что он может приехать сюда в любое время суток и его будут ждать. Тайге не нужно ничего - только сильные руки, обнимающие в минуты грусти, и губы, шепчущие, что все обязательно будет хорошо, когда кажется, что хорошо уже не будет. Только это, и он уверен в завтрашнем дне.

  
Впереди вся ночь, но руки Кентаро так расслабляют, что думать получается только о теплой постели и нежных поцелуях перед сном.

  
\- Споешь мне колыбельную?

  
Ясуи широко улыбается и зажмуривается до разноцветных пятен под закрытыми веками. Эта просьба каждый раз доводит его до дрожи - петь любимому человеку всегда приятно и немного странно, зная, что слова они писали вместе, а музыку сочинил Тайга тихим вечером, перебирая гитарные струны, сложившиеся в мотив, ставший их песней.

  
\- Спою, когда доберемся до кровати. Не хочу, чтобы ты прямо тут уснул.

  
Кёмото смеется приглушенно-устало. После тяжелого дня он не хочет даже спорить с Кентаро и соглашается, на ближайшие минуты забывая обо всем. Остаются только осторожные ладони и тихое мурлыканье под нос мелодии, очень напоминающей колыбельную.


End file.
